


Dream journal

by firestarter3d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: This will be an almagamation of the dreams that are most memorable, ill try to update each morning depending on if i remember the dream.





	1. Chapter 1

I just had a dream where i went into a wall greens like store and i was in the make up store with Hermione and her mom (im assuming it was her mom) anyways i over hear this lady say to her daughter, "oh, make sure you get a good brush you dont want to get curly hair like hers" pointing to Hermiones mom, and i don't know why but i got super angry about this like beyond the normal level of annoyance i would have, anyway i go over and ask "whats wrong with curly hair?" and at this point the lady starts trying to defend herself going "oh you know", im like "no, i dont know". Clearly getting angrier and angrier, at this point the lady has realized it how much she has stuck her in her mouth, Hermiones mom left angry at the whole store though. I think she was mad cause i was the one who said something instead of letting her handle it.


	2. 1950s mirros nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirrors are bad.

I had a dream where i got trapped in a 195i0s town only it was in some sort of compound, everyone avoided mirrors because if you looked at them they would show you the worst parts of your past, things you were embarrassed by or regretted doing, im guessing the mirrors were actually televisons.


End file.
